creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Durst
Durst... Meine Augen öffnen sich widerwillig, als ich unsanft aus einem Traum erwache. Ich drehe mich schwerfällig auf die andere Seite und versuche, das Gefühl zu ignorieren. Langsam meine ich, wieder abzudriften, mein Bewusstsein verschleiert sich. Beinahe wäre ich wieder friedlich eingeschlafen. Durst! „Ach verdammt“, murmele ich zu mir selbst, als ich den Versuch, meinem ausgedörrten Mund keine Beachtung zu schenken, aufgebe. Es macht wirklich viel Sinn, dass mein Hirn mich immer in der Nacht weckt, um mich nach etwas Trinkbaren suchen zu lassen, oder? Ich finde es auch wunderbar... Gerade noch gemütlich im warmem Bett und im nächsten Moment macht man sich barfuß und in Nachtwäsche auf einen langen, beschwerlichen Weg. Warum stelle ich mir eigentlich kein Wasser auf den Nachttisch?, frage ich mich lautlos. Es würde wahrlich Vieles erleichtern, doch solche zündenden Geistesblitze hat der Mensch nun mal erst dann, wenn es zu spät ist. Missmutig fahre ich mir mit der Hand durchs Gesicht, wobei mir etwas Schlaf aus den Augenwinkeln bröckelt. Mit einem lauten Gähnen auf den Lippen wende ich mich meinem Wecker zu und entziffere die grellen Leuchtzahlen. 1:47 Uhr, na toll. In etwas mehr als 4 Stunden muss ich schon zur Arbeit gehen, welch schöner Gedanke. Also los, mein Alter, steh auf, hol dir Wasser und dann darfst du wieder pennen, versuche ich mich selbst zu motivieren. Langsam drücke ich meine Decke zur Seite und setze die Füße auf den Boden. Die Kälte des Holzes schmerzt fast an meinen nackten Fußsohlen und einmal mehr wünsche ich, dass ich mich damals für Teppich entschieden hätte. Im Nachhinein ist man halt immer schlauer. Nun ist es nicht zu ändern und ich erhebe letztendlich auch mein „faules“ Hinterteil von der weichen Matratze. Schnell bin ich im Flur angekommen, doch damit ist nur die erste Hürde überwunden. Vor mir liegen einige Meter dunkler Weg aus Steinen, deren eisige Oberfläche neben dem Holz wirkt, wie eine Dogge neben einem Chihuahua. Es ist das ebenso unangenehme Gegenstück zu einer Straße, die in der Sommerhitze zu einem Herd wird. Der entscheidende Unterschied ist jedoch, dass man problemlos auf einer Straße rennen kann, während es nicht die beste Idee ist, einfach in absoluter Finsternis loszusprinten. Zumindest nicht wenn man genau weiß, dass Stolperfallen in Form von Möbeln und anderem Gerümpel den Pfad säumen. Aus diesem Grund strecke ich die Arme aus und taumele langsam nach vorne in Richtung Küche. Würde mich jemand beobachten, hätte ich sicherlich wie ein Schlafwandler, nein, seien wir ehrlich, wie ein Zombie, gewirkt. Und während ich hier herumschleiche und mir vorsichtig meinen Weg bahne, überkommt mich plötzlich und vollkommen unerwartet dieses merkwürdige Gefühl. Oder besser, einer von diesen Gedanken, die unter normalen Umständen vollkommen lächerlich erscheinen: Was wäre, wenn meine Hand auf etwas trifft, das nicht die Tür ist? Etwas Großes mit fettigen Haaren oder schuppiger Echsenhaut? In diesem Moment wirkt die Schwärze der Nacht fast wie ein drückender Schleier. Eine böse Kraft, die Wesen verbirgt, deren Monstrosität sich der menschliche Verstand kaum ausmalen kann. Dämonen, Geister, ja vielleicht sogar den Teufel höchstselbst. Dutzende Augen scheinen sich auf mich zu richten, als mein Unwohlsein sich mehrt und schließlich droht, in Panik umzuschlagen. Um dies zu verhindern, klopfe ich mir beherzt an die Stirn und spreche mir selbst zu: „Idiot, hör auf sowas zu denken. Ist doch Blödsinn...“ Ich atme ein paarmal tief durch und blicke mich um. Nicht, dass ich irgendetwas erkennen kann. Dann setzte ich meinen Marsch fort, ganz bedacht darauf nicht zu fallen. Mein Herz rast noch immer, doch ich versuche mich nicht darauf zu konzentrieren. Bald darauf erspüren meine Finger schon die schlichte Holztür und ich trete in das Wohnzimmer. Endlich ein warmer Teppich unter meinen Füßen! Am Tag könnte man hier die bequeme Couch, eine kleine Sitzgruppe und einen Fernseher erkennen. Zum Glück kenne ich mein Haus gut genug, um nicht direkt in das Mobiliar zu laufen. Ein gestoßener Zeh wäre nun nämlich das Letzte, was ich wollen würde. Ohne Vorwarnung ertönt ein lautes Geräusch, welches mich erschrocken einen Satz zur Seite machen lässt. Ich falle direkt über einen Stuhl, von dem ich hätte schwören können, dass er eigentlich an der anderen Seite des Raumes stehen sollte. Laut krachend stürze ich mit ihm zu Boden. Während ich benommen daliege, bilde ich mir ein, dass sich graue Schatten aus der Finsternis lösen und durch den Raum schwirren. Sie lachen, ihr Hohn lässt Wut in mir aufkochen. Doch so schnell wie sie gekommen sind, verschwinden sie auch wieder mit einem einzelnen Blinzeln, als wäre nichts geschehen. Erst jetzt erkenne ich, dass ich mich vor dem Bellen eines Hundes geduckt habe. Es schallt noch immer ohrenbetäubend und seltsam verzerrt durch die Luft. Der des Nachbarn wahrscheinlich. Momentan ist es mir herzlich egal, ich will einfach nur ein Glas Wasser haben und weiterschlafen. Das letzte bisschen Weg verläuft ereignislos, nur das grelle Licht der Kühlschrankes will wohl versuchen, mir die Augen aus dem Schädel zu brennen. Die ersehnte Flasche ist schnell gefunden, aber das kühle Nass ist ein schwacher Trost für all das, was ich gerade durchmachen musste. Wenigstens löscht es meinen Durst, wodurch ich nun endlich schlafen kann. Ich torkle wieder ins Wohnzimmer, als mir einfällt, dass der Stuhl verschoben wurde. Dazu muss noch genug Zeit sein, schließlich will ich mich morgen nicht wieder auf den Boden liegen, wenn ich schlaftrunken loswanke. Also gehe ich in die Richtung, in der ich das Möbelstück vermute. Vedutzt greife ich ins Leere. Nichts. Verwirrt bleibe ich stehen und kratze mich am Kopf. „Wo ist der denn?“, frage ich leise. Ich würde wohl oder übel meine Sehfähigkeit brauchen, also strecke ich die Hand nach dem Lichtschalter aus. Und tatsächlich, als der Raum sich, von Helligkeit geflutet, offenbart, sehe ich den Stuhl an seinem alten Platz stehen. Doch eines versetzt mich in Angst... Ich habe den Schalter nicht gedrückt. Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende